the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III is the third (and final one to feature the trains and ponies as the main characters) upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Jurassic Park crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Plot Ben Hildebrand and 12-year-old Eric Kirby go parasailing, tethered to a boat, in the waters around Isla Sorna. The boat's crew mysteriously disappears, forcing Ben to detach the line. He and Eric drift towards the island. In the United States, paleontologist and Jurassic Park survivor Dr. Alan Grant has made a new discovery about the intelligence of Velociraptors, but struggles to secure funding for his research because of an incident at San Diego that has revealed the existence of the de-extinct dinosaurs. Grant discusses his discovery of a resonating larynx on fossilized raptor remains with his former lover and colleague Dr. Ellie Sattler. This, and his experience at Jurassic Park, leads him to believe the original Velociraptors were socially sophisticated. He hypothesizes that if they had not gone extinct and continued to evolve, their descendants—rather than humans— would have become Earth's dominant species. His assistant Billy Brennan uses a 3D printer to replicate the Velociraptor larynx. Paul and Amanda Kirby offer funding for Grant's research if he will fly them around Isla Sorna. Grant reluctantly agrees and flies there with Paul, Amanda, Billy, and the Kirbys' mercenary associates Udesky, Cooper, and their pilot Nash. During the flight, Grant learns that the Kirbys plan to land on the island; he protests but Cooper knocks him unconscious. Grant awakens to discover they have landed. A Spinosaurus approaches the group, who board the plane to escape without Cooper. The Spinosaurus devours Cooper on the runway and the plane crashes into the forest. The Spinosaurus destroys the plane, killing Nash. Fleeing, the survivors briefly lose the Spinosaurus but encounter a Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus''returns but the group escapes while the two dinosaurs fight. The ''Spinosaurus breaks the T. rex'sneck. Grant learns the Kirbys are a middle-class, divorced couple who are looking for their son Eric and Amanda's boyfriend Ben, who are missing on the island. The group finds the parasail attached to Ben's corpse. They take the parasail and then encounter raptor nests, and find an abandoned InGen compound. A raptor chases them and summons the rest of its pack. The humans flee into a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus, causing a stampede, and separating Grant and Udesky from the others. Raptors attack Udesky in an attempt to lure the others out of a tree. The raptors almost kill Amanda when she tries to descend to help Udesky. The raptors' trap fails and they kill Udesky before departing. Elsewhere, Grant watches the raptors communicating and suspects they are searching for something. They corner him but is rescued by Eric, who survives in an overturned water truck. The next day, Grant and Eric hear Paul's satellite telephone ringing, and are reunited with Billy and the Kirbys. The group is then chased by the Spinosaurus that killed Nash. After the group escapes, Grant discovers Billy has taken two raptor eggs to use for funding, which provoked the raptor attacks. Grant decides to keep the eggs to ensure the group's survival. The group unknowingly enters a large aviary used to house Pteranodons, which attack the group and fly away with Eric. Billy rescues Eric using Ben's parasail, but is then attacked and apparently killed by the Pteranodons. The rest of the group escapes the aviary, leaving the door unlocked. They find a boat and make their way down a river. That night, the group retrieves the ringing telephone, which is buried in the feces of the Spinosaurus. Grant tries to contact Sattler but the Spinosaurus attacks the boat. Grant ignites the boat's fuel and burns the Spinosaurus, causing it to flee. The next day, the group makes its way towards the coast but are surrounded by the raptors. They surrender the eggs to the raptors while Grant uses the replica raptor larynx to confuse the pack, which runs off with the eggs. The group reach the coast and find that Sattler had called in the U.S. Marine Corps and the U.S. Navy to rescue them. They discover that Billy, while seriously injured, is still alive and has also been rescued. As they leave the island, they see the Pteranodons flying free. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, The Miner Trains, Stephen, and Zecora guest star in this film. *Princess Celestia makes a climax appearance in this film. *Fluttershy will also steal Raptor eggs because she wanted to take them home and make them her pets and train them to be her bodyguards when they grow up. *This film will be dedicated to Michael Jeter, who had died after suffering an epileptic seizure. *The storyline continues in Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Jurassic World. Scenes *Isla Sorna *The dinosuar man *The dig site *Kirby's proposition *Flight/landing *The Spinosaurus *T-Rex vs. Spinosaurus *Explaination/Discovering the Parasail *Raptor Eggs/InGen Laboratory *Eric/in the trees *Reunited/Finding the stolen eggs *The Pteradons cage *On the river/finding the phone *The Spinosarus attacks/killing the beast *Returning the eggs/rescued/Princess Celestia's resoning with Fluttershy Soundtrack #Dinosaur - End credits (end credits song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Films of Season 2 Category:Dinosaur crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Michael Jeter Category:Films with a dark tone Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Jurassic Park franchise Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series